The present invention relates to a receptacle for accommodating a so-called memory cassette in which a single memory board carrying RAMs, ROMs and/or like semiconductor memories is installed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory cassette receptacle applicable to such a device as a pattern generator which reads out data from a memory cassette loaded thereinside.
A prior art receptacle of the type described permits a memory cassette to be manually loaded in or unloaded from the receptacle so long as the capacity of the memories stored in the cassette or the number of terminals of a connector for the memory board is relatively small. Where the memory capacity or the number of terminals is relatively large, a substantial magnitude of force is required for loading and unloading the cassette and this has been implemented by a control lever which is associated with the receptacle and manipulated after loading the cassette in the receptacle to connect the terminals of the cassette to the connector of the receptacle.